Temptation
by TwilightAddict413
Summary: Bella is the new girl in town. Edward is the jock that every girl wants. Every girl except Bella.But Bella's rejection becomes a game to Edward. What will happen when Bella and Edward are forced to work together in Drama Club? story on HIATUS for now
1. Meeting

**Ok, so. I'm back! I haven't done a story in awhile. I actually think that my old story got deleted. Oh well. But I was in class the other day and this idea popped into my head and I had to write it down. Then, the next thing you know, I was writing a chapter…then 2 chapters…and so on. So here's my new story! Read and review to tell me what you think!**

**Also, the chapters will come every other day because I'm constantly busy with school. Unfortunately, school comes first…then lacrosse. Haha**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight characters or setting or anything. All of that genius belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, own the story line. But that's pretty much the only thing I own.**

**Also, be aware that I change the POV between Bella and Edward.**

**Temptation**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV:**

_RING!!!_

Ugh. The worst sound ever. The start of another school day. It's bad enough going to school in general, but starting at a new school mid-semester? Just kill me now.

I was already dreading my classes. Just by the looks of everyone in this school, I was not convinced that this was going to be okay.

I quickly stopped by the office to get my schedule. But that didn't go as planned. That's when it all started…

"Hey, it's the new girl."

"Isabella Swan, right?"

"Oh yeah, I heard she was coming here."

"Hey Isabella! Welcome to Forks!"

I felt like I was getting tossed back and forth like a ball. I guess that's what happens when you move to a small town. There are no secrets.

I pushed my way through the crowd of people and out of the office as fast as I could. Thankfully, no one followed me. I just had to focus on getting to my class.

As I was heading down the hallway, that's when I first saw him. A guy who was so good looking that I gasped. And I _never_ gasp to the looks of guys. This is a big step for me.

His golden brown hair fell over his forehead making it look effortless. His brown eyes seemed to be bait as they were luring me in. His smile was so white and gorgeous that I felt like he should be in one of those gum whitening commercials. He was…he was…amazingly gorgeous. He looked like the picture perfect boyfriend. What could it hurt if I go say hi? But as I started walking towards him, I stopped. There, in his arms, was a beautiful girl. Cheerleader…figures…

I sighed, accepting defeat. Oh well. But I couldn't turn away. I liked seeing how he moved. As he kissed the girl, I got a feeling of jealousy. What the heck? Why was I jealous? I don't even know the guy!

As he said goodbye to the girl, I decided I should get to class. That would not be good getting to my first class late on my first day of a new school.

But just as I was about to leave, I saw something that brought anger to me. It was that guy. He was kissing a girl again. A _different_ girl. I couldn't believe it. What a jerk! Every nice thought I had of him in those 2 minutes of seeing him flew out the window. The kind of guy he was is the kind of guys that I stay away from. I couldn't stand that type of people. I've had bad memories back in Phoenix and I had no plan on returning to those memories. I just knew I had one thought that I had to remember: stay away from guys like him. And that's exactly what I planned to do.

I reluctantly walked into class. Ugh. Biology. I hated biology. I had to take it in Phoenix and I thought I would be done with it forever. Well, I was wrong.

I walked up to the teacher to get my Biology book and he told me to sit at the back table. Thankfully, the table was empty. Now, all I had to do was pray that no one sat in the seat next to me.

As the late bell rang, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Yes! I had a table to myself!

Five minutes passed and the teacher was already writing 5 pages worth of notes on the board. Then, the door opened. Slowly, I looked up hoping it wasn't someone late to class since the only seat open was the one next to me. But…it was. Wait, oh man….that was the guy I was trying to avoid. Great. Just great.

"Mr. Cullen, can you tell me why you're 5 minutes late to my class?"

I heard a few snickers in the class. That must be his buddies laughing at him.

"Ummm. I got lost."

"Edward, you've been going to this school for over 2 years now. You shouldn't be getting lost. Besides, you used that excuse last week. Sit down Mr. Cullen. That's another tardy. Careful, they're starting to pile up."

The guy, (Edward?) walked down the aisle to, you guessed it, my table, highfiving some guys on the way.

I quickly put my head down showing him I didn't want to talk. I was hoping he got my drift…he didn't.

"Looks like I don't have a table to myself anymore." I was sure if he was talking to himself or to me. Either way, I didn't look up.

"Sooooo…you must be Isabella."

"Bella," I said, still concentrating at writing down the notes.

"Oh, sorry. So Bella, how are you liking Forks?"

I just shrugged my shoulders. I was not going to be fooled by sweet talk. I learned my lesson.

"Ok so you're not much of a talker."

I continued to write my notes.

"Ummm, hello? I don't bite you know."

I snapped my head up. "What?" I asked sharply.

He looked taken aback by my sudden response. Good. The last thing I want is for him to be interested in me.

"Whoa. What's your deal? Am I not allowed to be nice?"

"How about you just leave me alone. I don't bug you, you don't bug me. We're all happy here."

Edward looked so confused. He looked like this was the first time he's been rejected by someone. Good. He needs to know that not every girl will drool over him.

For the rest of the class, we wrote notes. Occasionally, I saw Edward glance at me from the corner of his eye. Then, but not soon enough, the bell rang.

As I was gathering my stuff, Edward spoke to me again even though I clearly told him I had no interest in interacting with him.

"Here, let's start over." He put out his hand. "I'm Edward."

I took his hand, firmly gripped it and said, "Not a chance." Then, I stood up and walked away leaving him bewildered in his seat.

**Edward's POV:**

I just sat there staring off into the distance. Did that just happen? Was I just…rejected? No girl has ever rejected me. Usually girls are waiting in line to have a chance to even talk to me. I was not used to this.

However, the more I thought about it, the more interested I got into her. She was one of the hottest girls I've ever seen. Her reddish brown hair came down her back in luscious curls. Her brown eyes reminded me of warm chocolate luring me in. Her think figure, her curves…it took all my strength just to not pounce on her the second I saw her.

But most of all, her grip was what shocked me the most. I never would've thought that a girl as fragile looking as Bella could have such a firm hand shake. That showed me she's strong, even though she looked weak. Just like how I thought she was gonna go for me when, instead, her rejection hit me like a brick.

She doesn't know what she's got herself into. This is a whole new game for me. She better get used to me being around because I'm not giving up. I'm going to win her over if it's the last thing I do.

**Ok so the chapters will be getting better and longer. This one was just the explaining beginning chapter. Haha. Chapter 2 will be coming soon. REVIEW PLEASE! ^_^**

**Also, I'd like to say hi to my twi-sister! You know who you are! haha**


	2. Edward's Punishment

**Hey guys. Sorry this update is a little late. A few things popped up and then my sister's birthday is today. But anyway, here's the next chapter! Review ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The genius who does is Mrs. Stephenie Meyer…who's amazing…just putting that out there haha I do own the plot, though. I also do not own John Tucker Must Die.**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV:**

Why am I a clutz? I'm just an invitation for embarrassment aren't I? As I was leaving biology, I tripped. I can never make a dramatic exit.

Anyway, I fell on a girl who happened to be passing by the room.

"Oww!" Oops.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I quickly helped pick up her books.

"It's okay. No harm, no foul."

I gave a sigh of relief. "Ok good. Well, I'll cya around."

"Wait!" I stopped and turned back around. I was just imagining what I was going to say…

"_You're Isabella Swan, right? I heard about you! How are you like Forks?"_

But I was pleasantly surprised to hear her say, "We have English next together, don't we? I remember my teacher saying that there was going to be a new girl today."

I blinked. "Oh. Oh yeah. I do. Room 304."

She smiled. "Yeah. You wanna walk to class with me? The English hallway is hard to find."

"Yeah. Thanks." Wow. A normal person. She's the first normal person I've met today so far.

"I'm Alice, by the way."

"Hey. I'm Bella."

We walked to English talking mainly about how it never stops raining in Forks. She was right, too. The English hallway _was_ hard to find. I probably would've gotten lost. I was actually glad to have a new friend.

As it turns out, me and Alice have almost every class together…except for biology. I wished she was in my biology class, though, so I didn't have to sit next to Edward.

Thankfully, school was over. I managed to avoid Edward for the rest of the day. It wasn't that hard since we didn't have more than one class together.

Now I was headed to the theater for the Drama Club meeting. I loved to act. It was the only thing I wasn't a clutz in. I could never play sports. Just the thought of me playing sports was already embarrassing me.

Acting was something I've been doing for awhile. I always feel right in place on the stage. It's something that's meant for me.

Thankfully, auditions for the next play weren't until next week. That way, I could look over the audition packet before I auditioned.

After the meeting, I headed home. I did my homework, ate dinner with Charlie (Dad), and went to bed. Just another normal boring night.

Before I knew it, my first week of school was over. Edward never even talked to me. I guess he gave up. Good. Just because he's gorgeous and muscular…and sexy…and—stop! I can't think of him like that. I can't be interested in him. I know how the story with him ends and I'm trying to avoid it.

But on Monday, I knew the silence was over when I walked into biology.

"Hey." Well, the silence was nice while it lasted.

"Hi," I said, without looking at him.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"So…I was wondering. Why do you hate me?"

I had to look up at that question.

"What?"

"All I said was hi a week ago and you didn't even say anything."

"Yeah I did."

He glared at me. "Fine, but you _barely_ said anything. What did I do wrong?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Then why don't you talk to me…or look at me even?"

"I'm looking at you right now."

"Yeah, for the first time."

I rolled my eyes and looked down.

"And now we're back to the ignoring," he muttered to himself.

"Look," I said. "I'm just not interested, okay?"

" But, why?"

"Cause I've gone out with people like you and it doesn't end well."

He looked shocked. "People like me? And what exactly is that?"

I slowly looked up at him and said, "Well, I bet you're the popular jock who thinks he's hilarious when in reality, he just _thinks_ he's funny, but he's really embarrassing himself. The guy who dates three different girls at once from different clicks so they don't find out, just like the movie "John Tucker Must Die." I bet you're just like John, calling your girlfriends 'baby' and 'honey' so you don't mix up their names. You're a man whore who just wants sex."

I didn't mean for it to go that far, but I was on a roll.

I stared at him for another second and then I raised my eyebrows as to accept that I won that battle and looked back up at the front of the class.

After a few moments, he spoke.

"Well…yeah. You're right actually. But I don't think there's anything wrong with what I do."

Okay, now I was mad.

I whipped my head around to look at him. "Nothing wrong with what you're doing?? Are you kidding me? You're dating three girls! At once!"

"…so?"

I rolled my eyes. "So…that's not fair to them."

"Well, what they don't know won't hurt them."

"Are you serious? You're…you're…impossible! Ugh!"

I whipped my head back to the front of the class and turned my body so my back was facing him. I couldn't believe him! How could he think that dating three girls was okay? That just gave me another reason to _not_ interact with him.

For the rest of the class, I was fuming. This was why I stay away from guys like him.

Finally, the bell rang. I jumped up as fast as I could and ran out the door. I rushed to my locker hoping to exchange books quickly.

"You know, you could be number four," said a whisper from behind me.

I jumped and whirled around to come face to face with, you guessed it, Edward.

"_Excuse_ me?" I snapped.

He just grinned at me.

"Do you even know what a real relationship is? Have you even had a real relationship before?"

"Yes. I'm in three right now," he grinned.

"No. Those are _not_ real relationships/"

He chuckled darkly. "Who cares?"

We started at each other for what seemed like 10 minutes, but in reality was only one. Then, the bell rang, jumping me out of my trance. I glared at him one more time and then burst passed him going to my next class.

**Edward POV**

I purposely ignored Bella to make her _think_ I was ignoring her. It worked. The look on her face was surprised when I talked to her after a week of ignoring her,

Oddly, when she guessed the kind of person I was, she was right. I was surprised that she could catch up on so many things just from knowing me for a week. She could read me well. However, that's what I lack with her. I can usually read people well, but for some reason, I couldn't read Bella. I constantly found myself distracted when I was around her. That has never happened to me before. Everytime she walked in biology, my heart picked up. I loved the way the look on her face was different every day. She was extremely tempting. I was starting to notice that her scent was like a drug to me. She was like my own personal brand of heroine. And I've only known her for a week! This is all new to me.

I loved the way she stood up to me. No girl has ever rejected me or snapped at me. I liked it. Everytime she glared at me or yelled at me, I just liked her more and more. This feeling that took over my body seemed uncontrollable. I couldn't focus on anything else in the room when she was next to me.

After Bella stalked past me in the hallway to go to her next class, I reluctantly turned the other way. I had to go to the office because I skipped class the other day. I didn't care. I'd probably just have another detention. It's not like I haven't had one of those before.

I walked in the office to come face to face with the principal. Shit.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen. I'm glad to see that you showed up. I wasn't sure if you were planning on skipping the next class or not."

"Nope. I'm here," I said.

This wasn't going to be good. Whenever the principal was giving the punishment, it was never good. But I've had pretty much all the punishments in the book. I wonder what he has in mind…

"Since all of my other punishments don't seem to affect you, I'm going to take a different path and try something new."

I held my breath anxiously waiting.

"Your new punishment is to participate in the Drama Club. Whether you decide you want to be part of the play or work backstage is up to you. Are we clear?"

I couldn't believe what I just heard. The _Drama Club_?? What?! My entire reputation that I've been building up for years is going to be done! Out the window! I couldn't believe this.

"Mr. Cullen? I said, are we clear?"

Then, just as I was about to answer, I remembered something. Bella was in Drama Club. I knew that because I saw her walk into the theater. That's perfect!

I looked up at the principal and smiled.

"Crystal."

**Ok, well that's chapter 2! If there are spelling errors, I'm sorry. I don't feel like looking it over. Haha I'm too tired. **

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think! Chapter three is coming soon! :) **


End file.
